Desde mi cielo
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —¿Podrías esperar por mí? —Rukia susurró al aire...—Siempre. —respondió Ichigo, recordando un momento similar sucedido hacía muchos años. Él tenía que marcharse, pero desde aquel lugar los arroparía en la noche, los acunaría en sueños y espantaría sus miedos. Y esperaría por ella, hasta el momento de estar juntos de nuevo.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC . AU.

Esta historia es como pago de una apuesta que perdí en el grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki" en Facebook. Y también es especial porque es mi historia número 50.

* * *

 **DESDE MI CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven de cabellera naranja, ojos avellana y que vestía un uniforme de soldado en tono marrón, estaba de pie frente a la cama que era ocupada por una mujer de cabello corto y negro. Por la ventana se podía apreciar diminutos copos de nieve caer.

La chica se enroscó entre las sábanas, pues había frío.

—Ichigo. —susurró con tristeza y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus parpados cerrados.

Él estiró la mano para acariciarla y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero la detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Luego la dejó caer.

—Rukia, lo siento. —murmuró con tristeza.

Él había prometido a su alma protegerla de todo dolor, cuidarla, amarla y estar con ella por siempre. Y no había podido cumplir su promesa.

Y no porque no hubiera querido, sino porque las circunstancias así lo quisieron. El silencio reinaba en la habitación y la calma en su corazón.

—Tengo que decirte adiós. —susurró con pesar. —Es hora de irme.

Ella se removió inquieta.

—Ichigo. —volvió a susurrar con dolor.

Ella había sufrido tanto por su culpa. Muchas veces la vio llorar en un rincón de la habitación, ahogando las lágrimas para no compartir su tristeza con su hijo. Muchas veces la vio hundirse en la soledad y tristeza.

Ahora sólo quería verla sonreír una vez más. Él no podía consolarla, ni estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, ahora sólo le quedaba dejarla avanzar, dejarla vivir su vida.

La chica se volteó hacia él y después de removerse un poco, abrió los ojos.

Ichigo sonrió, amaba esos ojos.

.

.

.

 _Ichigo trabajaba en la hacienda de los Kuchiki. Tenía quince años, pero su familia pasaba por una mala situación económica y tuvo que ayudarlos en corta edad._

 _Fue una tarde cuando la vio. Él había cortado varios troncos que utilizarían para renovar los linderos del terreno, pero había cargado más piezas de los que podía llevar, todo por querer mostrarse más fuerte que sus compañeros._

 _Avanzó unos pasos trastrabillando, y como era de esperarse, terminó soltando toda la madera._

 _Maldijo en voz alta y luego se agachó para recoger los trozos de madera, cuando tomó el primero, vio a otra mano tomarlo._

 _Él alzó la vista y entonces descubrió un par de maravillosos ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente._

— _Debes ser más cuidadoso. —sugirió la chica frente a él, entregándole la madera. Él se irguió sin salir de su asombro._

 _Frente a él estaba una niña bajita, pues le calculaba unos catorce años, de cabello negro, piel blanca y regalándole una sonrisa cálida._

— _Podrías lastimarte. —añadió la chica y luego se alejó de él._

 _Ichigo no identificó en ese momento los sentimientos que la muchacha causó en él. Pero su curiosidad por ella le permitió descubrir que era la hija del dueño de la hacienda._

 _Eso lo entristeció, pues él era un muchacho humilde y no podía aspirar a ella._

 _Así que desde ese día se dedicó a observarla y cuidarla en silencio._

 _Un año después se armó de valor y confesó su amor bajo la sombra de un arce rojo. Él sólo podía ofrecerle su corazón, y ella lo aceptó._

.

.

.

Ichigo salió de la recámara y entró a la habitación contigua.

Sobre la cama dormía un chico de cabello negro, y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, sabía que era dueño de unos orbes violetas, como los de su madre.

—Shin. —susurró alegría y cariño, pues él se había convertido en un gran hombre, amable, generoso, trabajador, y sobre todo buen hijo.

Todavía recordaba el día que lo conoció. Él había nacido en medio de guerra, destrucción y muerte, pero fue esa luz que Rukia y él necesitaban, para recordar que en medio de la tristeza y el dolor, se podía ser feliz. Que a veces cosas tristes sucedían por una buena razón.

Él fue la razón.

Recordó cuando lo tomó en sus brazos y miró esos ojos violetas, tan inocentes y puros. Esos ojos que le recordaron a ella. En ese instante supo que había hecho bien, que tenía que protegerlo.

Y cuando él con su pequeña y frágil manita se adueñó de su dedo, su corazón se llenó de una extraña calidez.

Y ahora viendo en lo que se había convertido, se sentía tan orgulloso.

Shin era todo lo que había imaginado para Rukia y él. Era justo el hijo que tantas noches se había imaginado.

.

.

.

Shin y su madre estaban sentados en el comedor. Ichigo estaba de pie pegado a la pared escuchándolos.

—Daría la vida por ti. —escuchó decir a Rukia ante la pregunta de su hijo con respecto a él.

Eso era cierto, nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.

Mientras las balas surcaban a su costado, él sólo pensaba salvar al bebé, aún en costa de su propia vida.

Ichigo en silencio y a la distancia siempre había velado por su familia. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando lloraban, cuando reían, cuando sentían que no resistían más.

Shin se despidió de su madre y salió de prisa de la casa, en busca de su gran amor.

Ichigo se sintió complacido. Su hijo estaba a punto de completar su felicidad.

Rukia se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, Ichigo la siguió.

Él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, que se diera una nueva oportunidad. Pero ella nunca dejó de amarlo y de pensar en él, pesar de la distancia y el tiempo.

.

.

.

Rukia entró en la habitación y tomó un retrato de ella e Ichigo, tomada hacía varios años.

—Te sigo amando ¿sabes? —susurró sin quitar su mirada de la fotografía.

—Yo también. —contestó él mientras se colocaba junto a ella. —nunca podré olvidarte. —añadió acariciando su mejilla.

Ella no se inmutó por aquel acto, pero sintió su presencia.

—Sigo guardando tantas cosas que no pude decirte, tantos besos que no pude darte. —mencionó Rukia con tristeza.

Ichigo sabía que se sentía culpable por el tiempo que lo ignoró por no ser alguien de su condición social.

—No hay nada que reprochar. —dijo él. —Tú me hiciste muy feliz.

El tiempo que pasó con ella fue el mejor de su vida. Nunca lo olvidaría, aunque ella lo hiciera.

—Quisiera ir contigo. —susurró Rukia acariciando la fotografía. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

—No es tiempo aún. —mencionó con dolor. Ella todavía tenía que hacer muchas cosas ahí, tenía que seguir cuidando de Shin, como lo había hecho desde el momento en que se lo entregaron.

—Pero todavía no puedo hacerlo, porque él me necesita. —habló Rukia dejando el retrato sobre el buró. Ichigo se sintió contento.

Claro que la extrañaba, pero no quería que fuera con él. Aún no. Tenía tantas cosas por experimentar, por vivir.

—¿Podrías esperar por mí? —Rukia susurró al aire.

—Siempre. —respondió Ichigo, recordando un momento similar sucedido hacía muchos años, cuando se marchó a la guerra, con la promesa de regresar a ella y devolverle el corazón.

Y aunque él no pudo cumplir aquella promesa, esta si la cumpliría.

Esperaría por ella.

—No llores cielo. —dijo él viendo como las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la chica. —Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar. Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche, y os acunaré en los sueños, y espantaré todos los miedos.*

Ichigo sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire.

Una suave y extraña brisa se coló por algún hueco meciendo el cabello de la chica.

Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. Porque sabía que Ichigo la esperaría desde su cielo, hasta el momento de estar juntos de nuevo, y mientras tanto ella no lo olvidaría y seguiría guardando un beso para él.

.

.

" _Desde mi cielo, os esperaré escribiendo. No estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza. Yo nunca os olvidaré.*"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

—*Frases de la canción "Desde mi cielo".

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que es complemento del one shot "Te guardo un beso".**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
